Monthly Bushiroad
] "Monthly Bushiroad" (月刊ブシロード Gekkan Bushirōdo) is a Japanese magazine published by Bushiroad. It was created as a replacement after Kerokero Ace announced that they will cease publication. It contents the current and newest informations about Cardfight!! Vanguard, including other Bushiroad's franchises. Vanguard-related Titles *Mini Vanguard *Cardfight!! Vanguard Manga *Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Stride Generation *Cardfight!! Vanguard Gaiden: Shining Swordsman (finalized) *Bermuda Triangle: Karen on Stage (finalized) *Planet Cray Story (card lores/novels) Gift Each issue includes one or more promo cards on it, as well as some supplies. Promotional Cards See also: Monthly Bushiroad Gallery. *MB/001 - Storm Bring Dragon *MB/002 - Binary Star Twin Gunner *MB/003 - Chain Blast Dragon *MB/004 - Shine Spear Liberator, Reinet *MB/005 - Dimensional Robo, Kaiser Grader *MB/006 - Undefeated Mutant, Avectro Zeus *MB/007 - Apprentice Idol, Karen *MB/008 - Duo Falling Heart, Victoria *MB/009 - Duo Falling Heart, Quancy *MB/010 - "Man" *MB/011 - "Man who Cannot be Manipulated" Shuichi Tanaka *MB/012 - Kanae Kumoi *MB/013 - Psychic of Ash, Hadar *MB/014 - Psychic of Dust, Izaya *MB/015 - Battle Sister, Gelee *MB/016 - Battle Sister, Pudding *MB/017 - Goddess of the Treasured Mirror, Ohirume *MB/018 - Shura Stealth Dragon, Mandoracongo *MB/019 - Shura Stealth Dragon, Daranicongo *MB/020 - Rising Star, Trois *MB/021 - King of Knights' Vanguard, Ezzell *MB/022 - Clipping Deletor, Evo *MB/023 - True Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daikaiser *MB/024 - Amon's Leader, Astaroth *MB/025 - Interdimensional Dragon, Lost Age Dragon *MB/026 - Onmyo Regalia, Nega-keiopojisis *MB/027 - Super Cosmic Hero, X-rogue *MB/028 - Lady Searcher of Planetary Minerals *MB/029 - Psychic of Ash, Hadar *MB/030 - Psychic of Dust, Izaya *MB/031 - Holy Edge Celestial, Malchidael *MB/032 - Dosage Celestial, Asmodel *MB/033 - Machining Tarantula mk II *MB/034 - Machining Hornet mk II *MB/035 - Marine General of Heavenly Silk, Aristotle *MB/036 - Steam Maiden, Lasina-bel *MB/037 - Eradicator, Unruly Dragon *MB/038 - Tommy the Ghostie Brothers *MB/039 - Sea Rumble Banshee *MB/040 - Acrobat Bear *MB/041 - Dragon Knight, Fallel *MB/042 - Burning Horn Dragon *MB/043 - Blaster Dark *MB/044 - Light Element, Agleam *MB/045 - Knight of Oblique Sundown, Radion *MB/046 - Beginner Juggler Dracokid *MB/047 - Invite Roaring, Inray *MB/048 - Dreaming Idol, Karen *MB/049 - Research Student, Muflin *MB/050 - Battle Maiden, Medusa *MB/051 - Lady Attacker of Vacuum Collapse *MB/052 - Quick-accel Dragon *MB/053 - Light Element, Agleam *MB/054 - Blezbau *MB/055 - Learning Angel *MB/056 - Storm Bring Dragon *MB/057 - Flash Zamber Dragon *MB/058 - Chastity Maiden, Launa *MB/059 - Thriving Business, Ebisu *MB/060 - Lady Skylark *MB/061 - Recorder Parakeet *MB/062 - Leizbau *MB/063 - Screamin' and Shoutin' Announcer, The Mike Items This section is currently incomplete. *Deck Holder with Bushiroad's franchises on it. (8th issue). *MiniVan Calendar 2014 (8th issue). *Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon Deck Holder (2nd issue). *Super Dimensional Robo, Daikaiser & Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha Poster (6th issue). *MiniVan School Calendar 2016 (32nd issue) *Cardfight!! Vanguard G DVD vol.11 (29th issue) *MB Special Sleeve Collection Mini (Ordering by mail) *MangaVan Special Playmat (37th issue) *Vanguard G NEXT poster (38th issue) Decks *MBD1: Link Joker (5th issue). *MBD2: Kagerō (5th issue). *MBD3: This is THE Toshiki Kai BOOK (11th issue). Gallery M-bushi02.jpg|A look at the inside of the magazine MB-Issue0.jpg|0 issue cover (September 6, 2013) MB-Issue1.jpg|1st issue cover (First design) (September 6, 2013) MB-Issue1.png|1st issue cover (Second design) (September 6, 2013) MB-Issue2.png|2nd issue cover (October 8, 2013) MB-Issue3.png|3rd issue cover (November 8, 2013) MB-Issue4.png|4th issue cover (December 7, 2013) MB-Issue5.png|5th issue cover (January 8, 2014) MB-Issue6.png|6th issue cover (February 8, 2014) MB-Issue7.png|7th issue cover (March 8, 2014) MB-Issue8.png|8th issue cover (April 8, 2014) MB-Issue9.png|9th issue cover (May 8, 2014) MB-Issue10.png|10th issue cover (June 7, 2014) MB-Issue11.png|11th issue cover (July 8, 2014) MB-Issue12.png|12th issue cover (August 8, 2014) MB-Issue13.png|13th issue cover (September 8, 2014) MB-Issue14.png|14th issue cover (October 8, 2014) MB-Issue15.png|15th issue cover (November 8, 2014) MB-Issue16.png|16th issue cover (December 8, 2014) MB-Issue17.png|17th issue cover (January 8, 2015) MB-Issue18.png|18th issue cover (February 6, 2015) MB-Issue19.png|19th issue cover (March 7, 2015) MB-Issue20.png|20th issue cover (April 8, 2015) MB-Issue21.png|21st issue cover (May 8, 2015) MB-Issue22.png|22nd issue cover (June 7, 2016) MB-Issue23.png|23rd issue cover (July 8, 2015) MB-Issue24.png|24th issue cover (August 8, 2015) MB-Issue25.png|25th issue cover (September 8, 2015) MB-Issue26.png|26th issue cover (October 8, 2015) MB-Issue27.png|27th issue cover (November 8, 2015) MB-Issue28.png|28th issue cover (December 8, 2015) MB-Issue29.png|29th issue cover (January 8, 2016) MB-Issue30.png|30th issue cover (February 8, 2016) MB-Issue31.png|31st issue cover (March 8, 2016) MB-Issue32.png|32nd issue cover (April 8, 2016) MB-Issue33.png|33rd issue cover (May 7, 2016) MB-Issue34.png|34th issue cover (June 8, 2016) MB-Issue35.png|35th issue cover (July 8, 2016) MB-Issue36.png|36th issue cover (August 8, 2016) MB-Issue37.png|37th issue cover (September 8, 2016) MB-Issue38.png|38th issue cover (October 8, 2016) MB-Issue39.png|39th issue cover (November 8, 2016) MB-Issue40.png|40th issue cover (December 8, 2016) MB-Issue41.png|41st issue cover (January 8, 2017) MB-Issue42.png|42nd issue cover (February 8, 2017) Video File:月刊ブシロード 9月6日新創刊！|1st issue commercial File:10月8日発売！月刊ブシロード11月号CM|2nd issue commercial File:11月8日発売！月刊ブシロード12月号CM|3rd issue commercial File:12月7日発売！ 月刊ブシロード1月号CM|4th issue commercial File:1月8日発売！ 月刊ブシロード2月号CM|5th issue commercial File:2月8日発売！ 月刊ブシロード3月号CM|6th issue commercial File:3月8日発売！ 月刊ブシロード4月号CM|7th issue commercial File:4月8日発売！月刊ブシロード5月号CM|8th issue commercial File:5月8日発売！月刊ブシロード6月号CM|9th issue commercial File:6月7日発売！月刊ブシロード7月号CM|10th issue commercial File:7月8日発売！月刊ブシロード8月号CM|11th issue commercial File:8月8日発売 月刊ブシロード9月号CM|12th issue commercial File:月刊ブシロード11月号|14th issue commercial File:月刊ブシロード12月号 11 8発売|15th issue commercial File:月刊ブシロード1月号 12 8発売|16th issue commercial File:月刊ブシロード２月号ＣＭ|17th issue commercial File:月刊ブシロード3月号 2 6発売！|18th issue commercial File:月刊ブシロード4月号|19th issue commercial File:月刊ブシロード5月号|20th issue commercial File:月刊ブシロード6月号|21st issue commercial File:月刊ブシロード7月号|22nd issue commercial File:月刊ブシロード7 8売り号|23rd issue commercial File:月刊ブシロード9月号（2015 8 8発売）|24th issue commercial File:月刊ブシロード10月号（2015 9 8発売）|25th issue commercial File:月刊ブシロード11月号（2015 10 8発売）|26th issue commercial File:月刊ブシロード12月号（2015 11 7発売）|27th issue commercial File:月刊ブシロード1月号（2015 12 8発売）|28th issue commercial File:月刊ブシロード2月号（2015 1 8発売）|29th issue commercial File:月刊ブシロード3月号（2016 2 8発売）|30th issue commercial File:月刊ブシロード3月号（2016 3 8発売）|31st issue commercial File:月刊ブシロード5月号（2016 4 8発売）|32nd issue commercial File:月刊ブシロード6月号（2016 5 8発売）|33rd issue commercial File:月刊ブシロード7月号(6月8日(水)発売)|34th issue commercial File:月刊ブシロード8月号絶賛発売中！|35th issue commercial File:月刊ブシロード9月号(8月8日(月)発売)|36th issue commercial File:月刊ブシロード10月号(9月8日(木)発売)|37th issue commercial File:月刊ブシロード11月号(10月8日(土)発売)|38th issue commercial File:月刊ブシロード12月号(11月8日(火)発売)|39th issue commercial File:月刊ブシロード1月号(12月8日(木)発売)|40th issue commercial File:月刊ブシロード2月号(2017年1月7日(木)発売)|41st issue commercial |42nd issue commercial Category:Manga Magazine